Irrefutable Law
by KahLuchesi
Summary: So what happens when Jane tries to explain things to Maura? Is she scientific enough to prove a theory? Set after 4x04 (cause I just couldn't believe Jane didn't pick Maura from prison). Rizzles, obviously.


**Irrefutable Law**

**Shipping: **Rizzles

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words. Jane and Maura, unfortunately, aren't mine.

**A/N:** English is not my first language, so you might come across a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for all of them, but I really wanted to write these characters and couldn't think on them in my own language LOL so I decided to take a chance. Plus, this is the first time I post something that isn't in Portuguese, PLEASE BE NICE TO ME :)

* * *

Jane was tired, really really tired. She spent the last 72 hours trying to get her best friend out of jail and hadn't had a chance to sleep, because she simply couldn't close her eyes and see the image of her very own favorite person in the world wearing those ridiculous orange vests. But now, knowing that Maura was safe and probably lied on her bed reading some unfairly big and complicated book, Jane was feeling it all: her body was aching with stress, her brain was spinning around her cranium, her eyes were heavy and she was hungry, but feeling too sick to actually eat. However, the sensation of victory overwhelmed her.

Jane was on her bed deciding whether to sleep or watch tv, instead she closed her eyes and let the memories come.

_"Jane! You came!" said the blond woman as she ran across the hall of the prison directly to her embrace._

_Jane hugged Maura with both arms, bringing the doctor closer. She held her so tight she could barely breathe, as if the other would slip right through her arms if she let her go._

_"Of course I came Maur. I was the one who put you in this awful place, had to be the one to take you out". Jane eased her arms from around her friend and took her face with both hands._

_Maura smiled locking her eyes in Jane's. This one said with a few tears in her eyes:_

_"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out… So, so, sorry. I just… I often say I hate my job for being based on concrete proof, but… I've never, ever hated it so much"._

_"Jane…" said the blond woman. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who managed to get in trouble. Those were true evidence and if I was working on this case, I'd do the same" she smiled again._

_Jane felt some of the guilt vanish from her shoulders. That was the power of Maura on her: somehow she always made her feel better. Still with her hands on the perfect cheeks of the doctor in front of her, Jane heard her say:_

_"Now… Will you take me home, please?"_

_She didn't have to ask again, Jane drove her home and made sure she had everything she needed before leaving, even though her wish was to stay and hold Maura until they both fall asleep._

_"You sure you're okay? Cause if there's anything I can do…"_

_"I am fine Jane, you have nothing to worry about"._

_"'kay… See you tomorrow then?" Jane asked as she walked towards the door._

_"Yes, definitely"._

_"Call me if you need anything 'kay?" she said and hugged the other woman._

_"Thank you, Jane" Maura whispered with Jane in her arms "Just thank you, for everything. You're… Thank you"._

_Jane let her go and smiled as their eyes met._

_"Always"._

_Maura, then, smiled the most beautiful smile she had on her, knowing that the detective was telling the truth: she'd always be there._

After the memory, Jane felt her insides warming. Maura made her feel things she didn't even knew were possible. And sometimes, instead of being afraid, she just enjoyed it.

Without thinking too much, she let her chest full with the sensation she got when her eyes met Maura's, or when Maura smiled at her. Jane knew what all this was about, because all the songs made sense, all the books, movies and lame poetry made perfect sense… Everything she thought was bullshit, there it was: every time that magnificent blond doctor walked her way. And when they touched… Jane swear she could feel that stupid electricity running through all her body. She was scared of it all the time, lived her life trying to avoid feeling like this, but today she was really, really tired of pretending.

When her phone rang with a new text message from Maura, she couldn't help but smile.

_"Hey Jane, may I come over your place?"  
_  
Jane replied instantly:

_"Course Maur! Are u okay? And since when u ask permission?"_

The answer came after 10 seconds:

_"I imagine you're probably exhaust, however I find myself uncomfortable here alone. Even if that doesn't make any sense, I can't seem to help it"  
_  
Jane smiled again and texted back:

_"You can come anytime you want and it makes total sense. Now stop texting and drive over. Want something to eat?"_

The phone rang with another reply:

_"Actually I don't feel like eating. Since my sugar rates are just fine, I don't believe skipping dinner would do me any harm"_

Jane replied:

_"Did you seriously measure your sugar rates? Ok doesn't matter, just… Drive already"_

15 minutes later, the detective heard, from her bedroom, the front door being unlocked. Maura was the only one that had the key for her apartment, cause since they were always in each other homes, it made total sense exchanging keys, right? Right. So Jane didn't bother to get up, it would actually be strange if she opened the door for Maura.

"Jane? I'm coming in!" said Maura from the living room.

"I'm in bed Maur!"

When Maura appeared on her bedroom door, Jane's heart skip a beat. Maura looked gorgeous, she always did. Her blond hair was up on a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing a loose long black dress that looked really comfortable, but still classy. She managed to cover the bruise on her eye with a fancy makeup, but her light freckles, the ones Jane loved so much, were still there. When she remembered how to speak, Jane said:

"Hey… I saved your place in bed, care to join?"

"Good evening, detective", said Maura as she removed her flats and sat on the bed next to Jane. "So… Since when do you have to SAVE a place for me in your bed? Are there a lot of candidates to take it from me?"

The brunette tensed up with the question, but what the heck? Maura was probably too close to her on the bed, why did she do that all the time? Their shoulders were almost touching; Jane felt the heat of the body next to her in her own skin. Besides, Maura, as always, started with the teasing and tonight Jane was too tired to think on a way to get herself out of it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get out, so she replied.

"Well… I can't say there aren't candidates, and I couldn't say if you wanted this place… But in case you do, don't worry doc, you're winning by far".

Maura was surprised with her answer, Jane could tell by the way her body tensed and her eyes met hers for explanation. Suddenly she was scared again, a rush of adrenaline ran over her body and she was almost apologizing when Maura smiled. Jane couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh my God, you are such a tease!" Maura said slapping her arm.

Jane laughed, if only she knew most part of the teasing was actually true... That Maura's side of the bed would always be hers, because Jane wasn't interesting in inviting anyone to cuddle with her at night. She couldn't think of a single soul that she could spend hours talking without feeling bored, or think of someone with who she felt so comfortable and urged to touch. Jane couldn't think of anyone in whom she could trust her life and secrets, anyone to whom she could really show herself with all her defects and vulnerabilities... There was no one but Maura.

"We should probably go to sleep. You look really distracted". Maura said taking Jane out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Maur, I'm not distracted, just... Thinking".

"Care to share?"

"It's nothing really, I'm sorry for your bruised eye... I wish I was there at the time, I'd kill the bitch that made this to you".

"I already told you that you don't have to be sorry. Even though I appreciate you protection, I am glad you weren't there. Killing someone is rarely justified and this little bruising does not constitute justification".

"Course it does! That bitch hurt you! She... Hurt you".

"She made me ugly, but it's nothing. In 3 days there shouldn't be any bruising left".

"She could NEVER make you ugly..." Jane said as she captured Maura's hand between hers. "You being ugly is just... Impossible".

They stayed in silence for a second, Jane's fingers delicate caressing Maura's. She was used to be touchy with the doctor, the two of them were always really caring for each other, but today something was different... Or maybe Jane was different. Perhaps the fear of never seeing Maura out of prison again changed something inside of her... Showed her that life was too crazy to let opportunities go away just because she was too afraid to grab them. For God's sake, she was a damn detective! She was supposed to be brave, steady, strong. Wasn't supposed to second guess anything her gut told her, because that same gut brought her to her position at the Boston Police. And now, when she was sitting in bed right beside her best friend... Jane's gut was saying that her feelings weren't to be ignored or feared. Her gut said that everything was right and okay, that she didn't have to pretend.

"I missed you, you know? When I was in there..." Maura said turning in bed so she was facing Jane.

"Me too. I mean, Susie is great, but she ain't no Doctor Maura Isles".

"No Jane, I missed YOU. I missed having breakfast, talking to you on the phone, receiving your text messages. I found myself missing the ordinary things we do every day".

"Yeah..." Jane replied feeling her heart beating fast. What was Maura trying to say? "I know the feeling Maur, believe me".

"I did a lot of thinking Jane, yet I'm not sure if I understand. And I hate that I don't, it makes me feel... Really uncomfortable", admitted the doctor.

"I don't know if I'm following. What don't you understand?"

Jane could see Maura's hazel eyes begging her to read them so its owner didn't have to use words. However, the detective wouldn't dare jumping to any conclusion. And yet, deep inside, she just knew. In order to help Maura without giving too much, the brunette searched for her hand and grabbed it with a smile.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm here and there's nothing you can say that can possibly change it", Jane reassured what she said with a little squeeze in Maura's hands. "Just say it..."

"It makes me frustrated that I can understand the complexity of human body, that I can make science out of almost any scenario and cannot seem to comprehend our relationship. I don't understand the way I feel around you, Jane... And it's starting to kill me. I mean, not literally, but the pain of being near you is pretty physical. I'm not saying I don't want to be around you, because when I'm not, the feeling is even worse. I can't understand why I feel like this".

Maura's expression was a mix of frustration and fear. Jane, in the other hand, smiled widely, almost giggled.

"Why are you smiling? I didn't say anything funny" Maura protested.

"Because!" Jane's eyes filled with tears that she didn't care when fell on her cheeks. "You're the dumbest genius I know".

"Yeah, I'm feeling more like a complete dumb right now. Cause you're smiling and crying at the same time and I just... I still don't get it".

Jane laughed, let go of Maura's hands and brought herself closer to the other woman. Her knees were now touching Maura's as they sat in front of each other. She tried to ignore the feeling of electricity running through her body and took a slow, deep breath. Jane had it all figured out.

"'kay Maur... I'm gonna try to do something here. Just... Please don't freak out okay?"

"All right..." Maura seemed nervous.

The detective locked her eyes with the hazel and scared ones in front of her and let a small smile escape her lips while her right hand put a loose lock of blond hair behind Maura's left ear. She took another deep breath and slowly approached Maura's face, stopping a few inches from it. Her heart was beating violently on her chest, her throat was dry and her skin aching in anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact not even to blink, Jane moved closer and brushed her lips on Maura's, so lightly it was almost painful, so tenderly and yet so passionate it took all her inner strength to move away. And when she did, she saw Maura was still with her eyes closed. Jane could swear the woman in front of her was glowing; she looked so unbelievably beautiful... A few seconds passed and the doctor finally opened her eyes smiling instantly as she found Jane's gaze. Her pinky lips formed the prettiest smile Jane had ever seen.

"You okay?" the brunette whispered.

"Yeah…" Maura replied as her hands cupped Jane's face.

A second later Jane felt those perfect lips on hers again, but this time her whole body responded and not as patiently as the first one. So the detective deepened the kiss and a small moan escaped from Maura's throat. Taking it as encouragement, Jane's hands found the blond ponytail and managed to lose it, releasing the other woman's hair. Maura caressed Jane's tongue with her own; they weren't fighting for dominance, just exploring each other, savoring this completely new experience. Jane gently broke the kiss and just stared at Maura's eyes trying to catch her breath.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. And it truly felt right, made sense… Kissing Maura was like tasting the best chocolate ever made by humanity: it was soft, delicious, flavorful, tender and yet so damn hot she already knew she'd never be tired of doing it.

"Do you get it now doc?" Jane teased.

"You know, Jane" Maura began to speak as she lay down on the bed making Jane lay next to her. "There's this rule in science method that consist basically in testing a hypothesis several times before making it a theory. And if no one can dismiss your theory, someday it may become a law. My point is, even though in our case I didn't have any previous hypothesis, now I find myself not only with a theory, but with an irrefutable law".

"That being?"

They stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last several minutes. Neither of them broke the eye contact.

"I love you" Maura said simply. "That's my irrefutable law".

And Jane couldn't help from kissing Maura's lips passionately. They moved their bodies closer in bed, the new position allowing Jane to touch the doc's body. Loving the way her hand felt against the curves of it, Jane began an endless journey through the blonde's body. She lightly touched the other's smooth legs, then her waist, abdomen, the curve of her side, her arms, shoulders, sliding to her back and down her perfectly formed bottom, stopping there for a little while.

"Enjoying your trip there Rizzoli?" Maura asked between Jane's lips.

"You have no idea…" she replied feeling intoxicated by the woman laid next to her.

They both laughed and Maura started tracing kisses from Jane's mouth, to her cheeks and then her neck, spending a great amount of time on this task. Jane wished Maura could read her mind right now, because damn! She felt like the whole world made sense, like she had just discovered what life was about and there was yet so much to be learned. Jane felt as if her chest would explode from happiness.

"Maur?" she asked.

"Yes…" the other replied.

"Does your irre-something law means you want a part of my bed to yourself?"

Maura moved a little so she was facing Jane.

"No…"

"NO?" Jane asked in shock.

"That means…" Maura quickly replied with a smirk. "I want your whole bed to myself."

The detective just wrapped her arms around the doctor, brought her as close as she could and then whispered in her ear:

"What I said before was true… You win everybody by far".

She spread some kisses around Maura's neck and paused in her ear again, whispering.

"And Maur…" she inhaled her scent and smiled, "I love you too".


End file.
